


Solution

by Klainetrainunicorn



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff after, M/M, Mentions of Extstistential Crisis, Phan Smut, Smut, Wonkiness after said crisis, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainetrainunicorn/pseuds/Klainetrainunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is still wonky after coming out of an crisis. Phil wants to visit his parents and Dan is low key panicking. They find a solution and start a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

After they happened it was never the end. After the initial collision between conscious and subconscious reality, after the hours of lying face down on the floor, Dan wouldn’t be back to normal. Of course, he’d never tell even Phil yet because it wasn’t necessarily the crises he was embarrassed about. It’s how long they seemed to cling to him.  
It made him feel weak. It made him feel out of control. His legs like jelly and his arms like cinderblocks, every step felt like he was falling.  
It was the fourth day after. He was better, still a little wonky but better.  
“Hey I’m thinking about going back north to see my family.”  
Silence.  
Phil looked up from his laptop with a lowered brow. Something passed of his lover's face, quick and gone in a blink. But Phil though it looked like fear.  
“Dan?”  
His eyes fluttered him out of his reverie and his voice was unusually gruff. “Yeah… sounds good.” His eyes floated back to his own screen.  
Phil placed his IMac aside and suddenly there was a hand of Dan’s forearm.  
His eyes travelled from those fingers all the way up to Phil's eyes.  
“You sure you’re okay? You look tired.”  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”  
“No! Not in a bad way I mean you-“  
“It’s fine…I get it. I promise I’m fine. Just tired I suppose. Besides it’s not like you need to ask my permission to leave the house.” He chuckled weakly  
Phil seemed convinced and nodded. “Yeah…but its polite you know? You live with me, we sleep in the same bed…it would be a bit strange if I just left London and never told you.”  
“I’m sure I’d live.”  
_Though I’m not entirely convinced._  
“You could always come with me?” he asked hopefully. Eyes impossibly wide. And god it almost cracked Dan.  
“No…no I need to be in London, or one of us does. There are things that need finalising before Australia TATINOF.”  
“Mm. Okay. Well I leave the day after tomorrow, but I fore with promise to Skype.”

Dan smiled, weak. "It's not gonna be like 18 year old Dan Skype? Licking my lips and hoping you'd take off your pants for me."

Phil grinned. "Maybe it will be..."  
That night Phil fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow and Dan paced the opposing room till 3am, his heart hammering against his chest.  
-X-  
The next day was strange, a day where Dan’s nerve endings felt like live wire. His senses were buzzing.  
Every move Phil made had him twitching. And he couldn’t stop staring in the quiet moment between conversation  
When it came to midday, Phil started to pack and Dan had dragged him out of the house for lunch.  
Though he knew the goal wasn’t to feed them.  
The warmth of his hot chocolate sent shivers down his spine.  
The softness of Phil’s breath on his neck when he leant past him to look at the menu, sent shivers down his spine.  
Phil kept frowning.  
It was the hottest day of year, there was no way Dan was feeling the chill.  
When he opened his mouth to ask him a question, Dan silenced him with a chocolatey kiss.  
-X-  
They were very handsy for the rest of the day. Dan clung to him, sat between the elder's legs as they caught up Breaking Bad, his cheek squished firmly into his chest where he could hear the soothing beat of Phil's heart. He stood behind him while Phil prepared dinner, he pulled him tight against his body and wouldn't let go. And Phil being Phil accepted and returned his affection with enthusiasm. It was rare that Dan was as tactile as Phil was. Dan liked space to think and contemplate and Phil respected that. But cuddly Dan was filled Phil to the brim with elation.  
“How long are you going for?” he murmured into his shoulder. Phil poked at the stir-fry with a spatula.  
“Hmm? I think about a week.”  
Dan’s entire body locked up.  
-X-  
“Mm.” Dan hummed as Phil absent mindedly played with his hair.  
He yawned and shut his laptop. Dan jumped and sat up bolt straight.  
“Imma go to bed.” Phil whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead as his goodnight. “Don’t stay up too late hm? I want to kiss you goodbye tomorrow.” He smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He carried his laptop out the room, clutched to his chest. Dan stared blankly at the space in front of him and listened until he heard the bedroom door slam shut. The silence crept up on him.  
Instead of a panic, he felt... empty. And the emptiness felt as if it would swallow him whole. He felt weightless in all the wrong ways, his anchor gone from his sight.  
He didn’t know how long he was there. In fact he didn’t remember getting up, or walking to ‘Phil’s Room’. All he knew is he was stripping off his sweater, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Phil’s body.

Their noses were inches apart. He could feel Phil's long slow, even breaths against his cheeks. It coaxed goose-bumps over soft skin.  
In that moment, Phil reminded him of something out of Snow White; Hair of raven, Skin of Snow.  
He leaned down and kissed his lax lips, it pulled Phil into the fire of the Sun. Pulled him into morning hard, so feverishly hot.  
“Dan…” he whispered into his panting mouth.  
“Please.” He lunged for his mouth again, but Phil caught his face between his palms. Calming, soothing.  
“Shh. It's okay. Just...tell me what you need.”  
“I need you…” he murmured between laboured breaths. Phil shook his head.  
“Fast…slow?”  
“Hard.” He pleaded, breathless. “Hard Phil, I want you to fuck me hard. So hard I can feel you in every step I take this week. Hard enough to remind me I belong to YOU. Hard enough to remind me that you’ll be back before the feeling subsides.”  
There was a scramble of limbs and then Dan was pressed to the mattress, arms above his head and surrendering himself to Phil’s care. Willingly. So very willingly.  
Phil started with a hard bruising kiss,  all teeth and tongue and obscene noises. His lips eventually started to mark and his hands started to wonder.

It was remarkable to Dan even now that even with his nails lightly scraping down his rib cage, he could feel the love in every movement. Even when Phil was pounding him relentlessly into the mattress there was an unyielding love behind each thrust.  
Phil was spreading his legs and nipping at the sensitive skin of Dan’s thighs. Aside from his neck, this was his most sensitive spot and he was shaking as Phil held his calves down and licked the space between his balls and his ass.  
“Fuck…fuck please, please.” He whimpered arching.

Phil lifted his legs, kept them apart and without warning was pressing his tongue against the tight puckered hole. Dan grasped the sheets to steady himself, but let out a unabashed and pornographic string of filthy words and moans. Eyes burning with unshed tears.  
Phil hummed from between his legs. Eyes closed like he'd been received by angels.  
Like promised he was rough and dropped him back down to the bed, quivering and without warning. Their lidded eyes met and they had a short silent conversation.  
_You okay?_

_More._

  
Dan reached for Phil’s cock to discover it was already half hard. Not much of a surprise. He was a sucker for Dan's dirty mouth.  
He began to stroke and Phil arched and fell forward, hands braced either side of Dan’s head, breath stuttering.  
“Dan. Stop.” He did. Phil opened his eyes. “I wanna- wanna finish inside...”  
Dan’s eyes closed. “Yes please.”

Phil pulled him up, half carried him over to the set of drawers and the mirror that sat on it. He bent him over it,pushed in, so hard it shook the unit and his ornaments rolled off the surface. Scattered. Phil groaned and pressed his face to the top his spine.

“Fuck.” Dan bit out, burying his face in his hands.  
Then too sweet in the context, Phil pressed a kiss to his shoulder and told him; “Look at us.”  
Dan braced his hands on the varnished wood and groaned. He met his own gaze in the mirror.  
And he didn’t look like the lost man he felt. He looked sure. He looked on fire. He looked strong, fierce and passionate.  
“So pretty.” Phil murmured, fingers trailing down his stomach. “Mine.”  
“Yes.”  
And then he thrust and the cabinet was shoved against the wall. And again and again. And Dan was gritting his teeth and hanging on for dear life. Eyes tethered to the mirror to ground him as Phil pounded him to the core.  
Dan let himself hide nothing. His screams were loud, the draws were smashed relentlessly into the wall and Phil never let up. He fucked him till his throat was raw, his hips were bruised and ass was sore.

Then he reached down before he collapsed and stroked him equally as hard. And Dan was arching and buckling and trembling until the world was perfect and white and he was ruining the wood below.

He sobbed soft, begged Phil not to pull out till he was done. So Phil carried on the last couple of seconds and like they silently agreed, it came to an end inside of the younger. It was with praise mumbled against his shoulder blades that shook as he cried from the sheer joy of that feeling. That safe, warm, familiar ecstasy.

Dan couldn’t move, so Phil picked him up, murmuring his apologies. Dan was wincing when he lay him flat on his front in bed, but the most blissed out smile played at the corner of his lips.

Phil cleaned him devotedly. Carefully, added lotion that would soothe him just enough so he could actually move in the morning. Then he pulled him into arms, with as smile that was too angelic for the way he had wrecked his lover.  
Dan smirked back. Because he loved his little enigma. And he felt strong, secure, grounded in his arms. 

"Will you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing...Nothing now."

"But you were..."

"Phil..." he pressed a kiss to his collar bone. "All you need to know is...that even at my worst...a kiss from you is worth a thousand pills."  
"You...I knew you weren't right..."  
"I didn't want to..."  
Phil scowled. "To what?"

"I'm not weak."

"Dan...I love you. But you're really dumb for a clever person." Dan lifted his tear sodden face, baffled. "You're the strongest guy I know. To go through all that...and then smile just to make me smile back. I really love you, you know?"

Every night before Phil would leave, from then, Dan would lead him to a new place and Phil would fuck him over a new surface. Dan would cry and Phil would kiss him until he was strong enough to stand alone. Dan didn't want to stand alone, neither did he feel he was. He bore the evidence against that notion in his three day limp.


End file.
